Yuzu's male hypno harem
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Yuzu wants to have a harem and Sora grants her that wish. First, she decides to test it out on Yuya Sakaki. INCLUDES YAOI AND HYPNOTISM.
1. Chapter 1

Yuzu's male hypno harem

Chapter 1

**Sayuri Lapis: I see regular hypno harems but I didn't see any reverse hypno harems so I decided to write this one for Arc V. Only Yuzu Hiragi can be seduced since this is a reverse harem. Rated For Hentai, don't like don't read. I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Arc V.**

Yuzu yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was morning, and her dad was in the control room, fixing the action field coordinates since it started glitching about a week ago.

She went downstairs and saw a small box on the table; it had a white sticker on the top. "To Yuzu Hiragi." The pink haired girl read and took the box upstairs to her room. She opened the box and took out a pendulum necklace that looked exactly like Yuya's.

"Isn't this Yuya's necklace?" Yuzu asked herself and then looked into the box. She saw a white folded piece of paper in the box and unfolded it.

_Dear Yuzu, _

_Since you have improved in dueling, I have decided to give this to you as a gift for your reward. This is Yuya's pendulum necklace, I recently discovered it has a special power; you can hypnotize any male to become your slave and make him do whatever you want. It does not work on females at all if you were wondering. I don't know why Yuya had it, but I am guessing he had it so he could make his male opponents lose when he does his pendulum summoning. Have fun with it, I know you wanted something like this. _

_Sincerely, _

_Sora Shuinin_

Yuzu smiled, Sora always knew what to get her. After all, she had always wanted to dominate males. At the same time though, she was starting to feel horny. There was only one thing on her mind.

_Time to test this out on Yuya Sakaki._ She thought, a mischievous grin approached her face. The pink haired girl then stuffed the necklace into her pocket and took her fan with her so she could knock him out.

Yuzu went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. She saw her dad preparing breakfast. _Definitely not my Dad, I don't want an idiot to be part of my harem. _"Dad, I'm going over to Yuya's house today we could compare our cards. May I go?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Sure, the repairman's going to come soon after all, and he's going to be all over the place." Her dad said. Yuzu smiled and stood up. "Well, I'm going to go, bye!" She called out and ran out of You Show You Duel School.

Soon, she ran to Yuya's house and knocked on the door. Yuya's mom, Yoko Sakaki, opened the door and smiled. "Hello Yuzu, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I want to see Yuya Sakaki so we can compare cards." Yuzu answered her. "I'll tell Yuya Sakaki that you're here. Come in." Yoko told her. Yuzu walked into the house and sat on the sofa. She put her hands in her pocket, her right hand touching the pendulum necklace.

"Hey Yuzu, you came over so we can compare cards right?" Yuya came downstairs. Yuzu nodded. "I want to go to your room though; there is more room to spread the cards out." She said.

"Good Idea." Yuya agreed. The two teens walked up to Yuya's room. They sat down and scattered their cards out. Yuya's cards were on his side and Yuzu's were on her side. Yuzu then took her fusion summoning card and gave it to Yuya. "Can you look at this card for me while I'm in the bathroom?" She asked him. Yuya nodded. The pink haired girl then left the room and took out her paper fan. _I'll just wait a couple of minutes and then I'll hit him hard. _She thought.

Yuya Sakaki looked at Yuzu's card. "Fusion Summoning…" He murmured. "Doesn't seem that different from my Pendulum Summoning."

Suddenly, Yuya felt something hit his head hard, real hard. The green and red haired teen fell to the ground, unconscious. Yuzu Hiragi then approached him, smirking. "Time for part two." She whispered.

_Later…_

Yuya woke up. "Where am I?" He groggily asked. "You are in your own room." A familiar female voice answered him.

"Yuzu?" Yuya asked and tried to move but he couldn't. "Why can't I move? What's going on here?" He asked. "I chained you to your very own bed. Soon, you will be the first male of my harem." She said, approaching him.

"What harem? This has to be some kind of joke. Let me go!" Yuya yelled. "Geez, you are some annoying male. Looks like I'm going to have to do this sooner before your mom comes up." She said and put her hand in her pocket and took out the pendulum necklace.

"That's my pendulum necklace!" Yuya furiously screamed. "It is?" Yuzu sweetly asked, looking all innocent. "Yeah, why did you take it from me? I was looking for that you know." Yuya told her.

"Sora sent it to me. I have always wanted to have my own male harem so he decided to give me your pendulum as a little gift after he found out the secret about it." She told him.

"What secret?" Yuya asked. "Don't act like you don't know what the secret is. You knew the pendulum could hypnotize people to make them do whatever you want so you hypnotized your opponents to make stupid moves. Is that right?"

Yuya remained silent. "So it's true then." She smirked. "If you don't become part of my harem, I will tell everyone about what I told you just now."

Yuya opened his mouth and closed it shut. Yuzu knew he couldn't do anything about it. "So now, I'm going to tape your mouth shut so the hypnotism session can go well." The pink haired girl took out some black tape and taped the goggle haired teen's mouth shut.

She then put the pendulum in her hand and started to swing it in front of him. "Right now, as I swing the pendulum, you become very sleepy. You will also forget everything that happened just now." She said. As she was swinging it in front of him, Yuya could feel his eyelids becoming heavy. _Must…Not…Become…Sleepy…_ He thought.

"You will also become part of my harem and you will think of me as your mistress. You will also listen to everything I say and will do it." Yuzu then said. "Also, you will start acting like Tarzan and find Shingo Sawatari in town without anything on but your boxers and bring him to me." She snickered and took the tape off of his mouth.

"Will…Think…of…Yuzu…as…mistress…Do…commands…Listen…to...Everything…she…says…" He murmured. "Act…like…Tarzan…find…Shingo…Sawatari…" Yuya then fell into a deep sleep, muttering the last words that Yuzu told him. Yuzu then stopped swinging the pendulum and put her pointer finger on Yuzu's forehead. _I can't believe this is actually working! _She giddily thought. "When I take my finger off of your forehead, you will wake up and be under my control." The pink haired girl finally said and took her finger off of Yuya's forehead.

As soon as she did that, Yuya's eyes flickered open and started to struggle as hard as he could so he could be free. "Calm down my slave." Yuzu hushed him as she was unlocking the chains. Soon, Yuya was free and he started to take his clothes off, except his yellow boxers covered in tomatoes. Yuzu noticed that Yuya's eyes were not sparkly like they used to be and they were a dull shade of red instead. "Before you go, I want you to lick my feet." She said and took her shoes and socks off. Yuya bended down and started licking her feet.

He flicked his tongue against her foot and massaged the other one as well.

"It tickles." The pink haired girl giggled as she felt his wet tongue on her right foot. After a while on both feet, Yuzu felt that she had enough. "That's enough; I don't want any more licking for the day. Go get Shingo!" She yelled. Yuya stopped licking her foot and nodded. He then went out of his room and went downstairs. Yuzu followed him and saw Yoko looking puzzled.

"Is there something wrong with Yuya?" She asked. "I have never seen him go out without anything on.

Yuzu shook her head. "Nope, may I use your phone? I'm going to call my dad to see if he could allow me to sleep over. Will you allow me?" She asked his mom. Yoko nodded, "Sure."

Yuzu smiled, things were finally going her way.

Meanwhile, Yuya was swinging through the vines of the forest. He then beated his chest temples and looked around. "There…" He growled. He jumped and saw LDS. "Shingo…For…Mistress…" He moaned. First, he was starting to feel horny, so he took his boxers and masturbated on a tree stump until a shower of cum came out. He then put his boxers back on and traveled again.

He ran inside of LDS screaming and beating his temples again. Hokuto, Masumi, and Yaiba looked over at him. "Is that Yuya?" Hokuto asked. "Why is he wearing boxers?" Masumi asked. "With Tomatoes?" Yaiba asked. "Oohh! Oohh! Aahh! Aahh!" Yuya screamed and ran around. "Is he acting like a monkey or something?" Masumi then asked.

"I don't know, but he is sure making me laugh!" Hokuto snickered. The little hunter guy laughed as well. "So immature." Masumi mumbled.

To be continued

**Sayuri Lapis: Sorry, I just felt like ending it there. **


	2. Chapter 2

Yuzu's male hypno harem

Chapter 2

**Sayuri Lapis: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V. **

"Damn that Sakaki Yuya!" Shingo roared. "Calm down Sawatari-san, every time you think about him, you always go into frenzy." One of his followers said.

"Shut up! That guy has made a fool out of me ever since I tried to take his pendulum cards. How would you like it if someone made you look stupid in front of everyone else?" He yelled.

"Speaking of Sakaki Yuya, he's over there." His second friend said, pointing to him over there. "Why is he wearing nothing but boxers? Is he Tarzan or something?" The third asked.

Shingo walked closer and smiled, "Hey Yuya! What happened to you? Did you become crazy or something?" He yelled, snickering.

Yuya looked behind him and saw Shingo, the boy Yuzu wanted. "Shingo…For mistress…" He growled. "Hah, you must have overworked that you decided to go crazy by acting like a jungle man. How foolish! He's only trying to be like his father, only he's failing at it!" Shingo laughed, howling like a wolf.

Yuya then ran up to the top and jumped down on Shingo's head. "Ow! Get off of me you uncivilized brat! Get off! Get off!" Shingo screamed.

Shingo's followers decided to walk away so they wouldn't be next. Yuya then took a club out and hit Shingo on the head really hard, and took him.

_Hours later…_

Shingo slowly woke up. "Uuugghh…Where am I?" He asked. He looked down and gasped, he saw himself taped to the chair. "My room. My pet Yuya Sakaki did a good job here." A female voice answered.

"Wait, Yuzu?" Shingo yelled. Yuzu walked into the room with Yuya Sakaki. "Good Job for getting Shingo here, as a reward, I'll give you a blowjob." She said. Yuya nodded with delight and took his boxers off, revealing his ginormous length.

The pink haired girl started to bob her head up and down as her tongue rolled around it. Yuya moaned in pleasure and banged his fists on the chair. Shingo was getting hard as he watched. After Yuya came into her mouth, Yuzu licked up every drop and rubbed Yuya's head. "That's a good boy." She then looked at Shingo.

"You're not going to be alone my Yuya, you're going to have Shingo here too, once I get him under my control." She smirked, walking up to him.

"I demand to know what is going on here Yuzu Hiragi!" He yelled. "Oh do you want to know. You see, Yuya Sakaki's pendulum has a special secret. This pendulum can hypnotize any male into becoming her slave. I hypnotized Yuya and he now obeys every order I say." She said.

_That explains a lot. _Shingo thought. "Now, I can't waste time here." Yuzu took out the pendulum out of her pocket. Shingo gulped. As Yuzu swung the pendulum back and forth in front of Shingo, who was becoming very sleepy, she started to open her mouth.

"Shingo Sawatari, you will not go against me, you will actually serve me along with Yuya. You will love only me and your harem brothers. Also, you will become a wolf and only know what a wolf knows and you will not wear anything but boxers." She said. Shingo dumbly nodded and fell to a deep sleep.

Yuzu then put her pointer finger on Shingo's forehead. "When I take my finger off of your forehead, you will forget everything I told you except what I told you what to do." She said. As she took her finger off, Shingo woke up and growled like a wolf.

Yuzu untied him and rubbed his head. "Go makeout with Yuya." She said. Shingo nodded and crawled up to Yuya. Shingo kissed Yuya and wrapped his arms around his neck. Yuzu felt herself getting wet and she arrived behind Shingo and started to make out with him. Shingo touched her breasts and teased her nipples, which made her moan.

"Shingo…Please…Fuck…me…" The pink haired girl moaned. It may seem that Shingo didn't know a lot of things, but he knew the word fuck. Getting the hint, He pushed down Yuzu and growled like a wolf, ripping her clothes. As he saw her naked body, he was acting more like a savage, so he kissed Yuzu again and inserted his cock into her.

"Oh my…" Yuzu gasped. This felt so good, better than she imagined. Yuya joined in on the fun and fucked Shingo from behind, making him yelp. As Yuzu was about to come, Shingo and Yuya were about to too, so they stood above Yuzu getting ready to cum.

As they all came, Yuzu sighed and breathed heavily. Yuya and Shingo were licking their cum off of her face. Yuzu's bracelet then shined. _Looks like he is here. _Yuzu thought, a smirk arriving onto her face.

_To be continued_


End file.
